A new type of vampire
by sbelle
Summary: Post breaking dawn, Carlisle finds a girl on the street bitten but abandoned for some strange reason, it's too late to stop the change so he brings her back to his house but there is something different about her. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt as if I were awakening from a dream.

"why did you bring her?" The voice I heard was low, and the words came out in a harsh hiss.

"She was attacked, bitten. It was too late to stop the change." This voice was powerful, as was the first, but something about it was kinder, softer. "I couldn't leave her in the street to awaken alone."

There was a pain in my shoulder growing more intense by the minute, but I was held immobile by my cloudlike dream.

"Carlisle….." The first voice was now growling, and it frightened me to the core.

The pain in my shoulder had quickly morphed into burning, and the fog of my dream was abandoning. Surely I was moving now, for the pain was at it's most intense. I could have been screaming for all I knew.

"She's waking up." A third voice? Who are these people, where am I? What's happening? Why won't this pain go away!

"Ahh!" A piercing high cry broke through my lips, and with my left hand cradling my fiery shoulder I shot to my knees. The dream was gone, all there was now was pain. My eyes were squinted shut, trying to block out my suffering. My breathing was borderline hyperventilation. "ah…" another pained cry left my lips. I don't know how long I sat there, in agony, but slowly my breathing became normal, and after many minutes, I opened my eyes for the first time.

I took in everything at once. I was in a small room painted all white, probably ten feet by twelve feet. There were no windows and only one door blocked by four men. Though they were all crouched, prepared for attack, I could tell they were tall. The one on the far left had dark auburn hair, next to him was the most muscular one with dark brown hair. Then one with honey blonde hair longer than all the rest but not past his ears, this one made me shiver for he had white scars over his entire body, from what I didn't want to know. And the last one had just blonde hair. He was the least frightening of them all, but that wasn't saying much. They were all tensed, prepared for attack, their golden eyes staring. I was sitting in the exact middle of the room on my knees in what reminded me of a doctors chair. It took me about one eighth of a second to process this all.

My pain had completely ceased, and the only thing I was suffering from was confusion. I absolutely hate being confused.

"who are you?" I flinched at my own voice that had come out as a smooth hiss. I noticed the auburn and honey blonde ones shift their eyes to each other. They didn't move an inch but I sensed that they were having a conversation. One the other two were left out of.

"Look at her eyes." At the dark haired ones words all four of them stared at me directly, intensely, unblinking. A thousand different emotions played across their faces. I felt myself getting hot.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" A hiss again. At least I didn't flinch.

"Child…" Before the word left the blonde one's lips I had flipped back off my knees and into an offensive crouch matching theirs, a low growl escaping me. They all returned the growl, and lowered themselves even further. My reflex reaction scared me and this was getting me nowhere. I needed answers. Where was I? What was I…? I chose to ask the first.

The blonde one replied, "You are at my house, In Forks, Washington."

Forks…not far from where I lived. Where did I live? I tried think back, and all I got was a fog, a dream.

"who are you? What am I"

"You are a vampire." The answer shocked me. Vampires don't exist. "Like us". So they were vampires. I was a vampire? Surely not. Their posture hadn't relaxed any but I felt strangely safe. I somehow knew that they would kill me if I attacked, but I had no plan to do so. I quickly straightened up, Their reactions caused me to almost laugh out loud. They all looked at each other with such confusion. Like I was trying to trap them or something. Ridiculus. But slowly they straightened as well. None of them had let their guard down in the least, but it was a start.

"what are your names?" It was nice to hear my voice not so….terrifying.

They dark haired one started to laugh causing the two on either side of him to tense. I felt myself getting hot again. Was quick temperment a vampire trait?

"What. Is. So. Funny." Oh no, the hiss was back.

"You!" He was still laughing, and not holding back on my account that's for sure. "You are all wrong!" He was practically in hysterics and It was pissing me off. I felt my body tense all over, and without thinking about it I launched myself at him with all my might. I actually got him to the ground before the other three had me pinned in return. The dark one stood up and flexed, his smirk completely vanished. Like he could take me on. I'd never been in a fight in my life but I was more than sure I could take this fool.

Before I could go for him again the honey blonde one had me in what was like a backwards bear hug, pinning my arms to my sides and holding me as close to him as possible. It hit me pretty quick. I felt immediately sedated.

"let me go" I could only whisper.

"we will, we don't want to hurt you." The blonde one spoke this time. "But you have to stay calm in order for us to explain things." I was scared of this helpless feeling. I didn't want to fight, he had just made me so…so….furious! The auburn one gave a look to the honey blonde clutching me and I felt my head get even lighter, almost to the point of sleep.

"alright…." He let go of me and I sank to the floor in a daze, "I'm listening".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This will be kind of long because for some reason my notes on the first chapter didn't show up! Lamesuce. Basically I'm sorryif you're a bit confused but hopefully within the next couple of chapters all will be explained. Oh, and this is my first fanfic! Yay! And disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and you should be able to discern what's hers and what's mine. Enjoy!**

I sat there on the floor while they explained it all to me. All I could do was look at the ground. Absorbing.

"Are you feeling thirsty, at all?" I shifted my gaze to Jasper, the scarred one while putting my hand to my throat, this was the first time I'd even thought about it.

"for blood?"

"yes."

I gently massaged my throat. Lost in thought. They had told me that blood would be the only thing I wanted, craved, but they were wrong. I didn't feel thirsty, just empty. I think that worried them.

"I don't….think…I need too." My words came out in broken fragments. I looked at their faces, though not hostile they still seemed tense, but at least it seemed like they believed me.

Carlisle smiled at me, his kindness was something unheard of, and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up from my knees, a bit of a feat in my current state. He led me down the hall while the others followed in silence until we stopped in front of a mirror.

"look." Was all he said to me. And I did. The reflection that stared back at me was familiar, but unknown. I knew it was me but I had to look at each part individually to make the connection. The hair, a good five inches below the shoulders, brown, mine. The face structure was the same just more prominent, smooth. And the freckles I had always loathed had not disappeared. But my eyes, they were what saddened me, their glossy emerald green had been replaced by the same cool gold that trademarked the vampires around me. And that brought me back to the comment made by the dark haired one, Emmett.

"Why?" I asked out loud. "This is not right. This is wrong. They should not be this way." They had all picked up on what I was talking about. But Carlisle was the one who responded.

"They are your uniqueness. In my many centuries of living I have never seen a newborn vampire with eyes quite like yours."

"why though?" was all I could think to ask.

"I've always had the idea that our eyes are an outward reflection of ourselves. Vampires first born have red eyes because their human blood still lingers within them. We have golden ones, showing our choice to abstain. And any vampires eyes will grow dark when they are angry or thirsty, and lighter when they are pleased. You were born with no thirst at all, and I believe with none of your human blood still inside of you. This is why I believe your eyes match ours."

"will I ever need too… I mean, will I ever…."

"I don't know."

I looked over at Carlisle, his concern and love was so apparent and obvious on his face, just as my fear and confusion was apparent on mine. They had asked me about who I was and where I came from but I have no memory, nothing, not even my name. All I remembered was a cloud and then this. This life or death that has me claimed for eternity. As all these emotions flooded my brain, I was beginning to feel helpless and without thinking I went to Carlisle arms, burying my face in his shirt, crying without tears. He rubbed my back and soothed me until I could finally pull myself up to face him.

Though I was still shaking, I had regained control of myself.

"I think that I should like to meet the others now." It took a deal of effort to keep my voice level. It was time for me to stop wallowing, and he had told me about the rest of his family. I felt waves of calm coming over me as Jasper took my elbow and led me downstairs, Earlier they had explained their 'gifts'. Jasper was able to sense and alter emotions, and at this moment I was very appreciative of that.

When we entered the living room downstairs the four women occupying it immediately stood up. Not a one of them looked happy.

**AN: So I'm not super thrilled with this ending, and this chapter is a tad depressing, but I think that it's necessary so it's life is spared. Please Please Please review! Your reviews and criticism can only help me get better which is my reason for sharing my stories in the first place. Please! **


End file.
